Our Love Will Always Be Real
by Daylight4Twilight
Summary: Lina returns to Mystic Falls in order to straighten things out with Damon. They were engaged to be married before Katherine got involved. Katherine compelled Damon to love her. Lina didn't want to compel him back to her. It would no longer be real.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I'm finally getting this story down! The plot has been in my head for sometime. I've even dreamt about some of it! I'm definitely not following the books or the show to a T. The main character is someone I created and I've basically intermingled her into the mix and changed up some of the VD character's storylines, but not drastically.

This is a bit of a long prologue. I wanted to really introduce the main character before focusing on why she's back in Mystic Falls, so bare with me.

The story is rated 'M' for a REASON! There is a lot of smutty goodness, but with a plot, I assure you. ;)

And of course, just to clarify, I do not own Vampire Diaries. I also don't own the Elemental Witches series by Anya Bast, in which I got many magical ideas from.

** When something is written like this:

"Superba doamna, ce s-a intimplat aici?"

"_Lovely lady, what has happened here?"_

The second quote in italics is the translation of the one above it. Hope it's not so confusing. lol

* * *

I've never regretted anything in all of the centuries I had lived until one fleeting moment in 1864.

I shut my eyes at the memory; after 145 years it still made me ache in places I never knew existed. Of course, 145 years doesn't even seem like a long time to me. It has only been--what-- a few human lifetimes?

_Ha, merely a flash through time._

I sighed and opened my eyes to look at the tomb once more. They didn't realize that a few vampires had gotten out. I had found the empty blood pouch on the ground--empty. I didn't have to wonder why the tomb had been opened. I didn't have to witness it before my very eyes in order to understand what had happened here.

Damon thought Katherine was in the tomb and he _still_ wanted her.

**Katherine von Pierce**. I tried to save that heartless wench. Well, she hadn't always been heartless. She was such a sweet and innocent Welsh beauty when Klaus, once of the original vampires, had changed her. He changed her out of purse selfishness. Klaus had killed his last bride on "accident" and decided to replace her with Katherine. He tortured the sweet girl and often starved her.

I wanted a change of scenery and was going to be taking a ship from England to America. My old friend and confidant, Henry, told me about the poor vampiress Klaus had locked up in his basement. I knew Katherine as a human; I was her piano teacher from when she was 12-14. I was able to free her and promised to take her away to America with me. I vowed to teach her how to tame the monster living within her. She had been tortured for nearly 10 years. I should've known that taking her to a populous place would've been a great mistake.

_No, this isn't my one regret. I do not regret trying to save dear Katherine's life._

My mother used to always say that my compassion for others would eternally be my biggest weakness.

I smiled at the thought of my mother. She was such a wise woman and lived so vividly in my memories. To remember her after all this time is such a valued treasure. Many vampires forget most of their human life after some time; I held onto my humanity with my entire being. I have every right to hold onto my soul.

My emotions began to manipulate the wind around me. A swirl of leaves started to cascade around me, as if giving me a comforting embrace. I hadn't even realized that I had been crying.

Taking a deep breath, I concentrated on stilling the sudden wind gust I'd subconsciously created.

I'm an elemental witch--my element obviously being air if you haven't already guessed it. I'm not only a witch, though. I am also the first female vampire to have ever been brought into existence. As far as I know, no other witch has been able to be transformed into a vampire. My theory is that only the blood from the original line of vampires is strong enough to sustain a witch.

I was born in Transylvania (insert your har hars here), Romania in 1045. At the time we were part of the Kingdom of Hungary. My family had our own farm and lived quietly on the eastern border. We were all witches; my mother and father were both fire witches and my older sisters were both earth witches. I was uniquely an air witch among them--the most powerful element of all. It was hard to hide our family secret once I had been born. I found it hard to control and would often have emotional wind whirling episodes. Eventually, the dark witches on the western border had heard of my gift.

Out of jealousy, they wanted to complete a pentagram--Spirit, Earth, Fire, Water, & Air--in order to summon a demon to kill my entire family. They wanted to use me as part of the pentagram; I was a rare element and they were not going to find an air witch anywhere near Transylvania.

On the eve of my 18th birthday, I was dragged out of my bed and tortured by the dark witches. They made sure I was completely vulnerable then drew out my magic in order to finish summoning the demon. No witch had ever lived through such dark magic. Our magic is connected to a vital organ and if completely drained, we'd die instantly.

I remember falling to my knees; I could no longer see. The entire world was pitch black around me. I thought I was supposed to die instantly, but instead I lived long enough to hear my family's screams. I lived long enough to hear the silence afterwards…that cringing, deathly silence.

I remember feeling a warm hand on my cheek. I cringed because I thought the demon had possessed someone and had come to touch me--_to violate me_.

"Superba doamna, ce s-a intimplat aici?"

"_Lovely lady, what has happened here?"_

The man was speaking Romanian. I heard that Demons spoke Latin.

I tried to talk to him, but I felt myself fading away. Every breath was harder to make.

"Eu sint Druian. Eu pot salva tu. Ti-ar placea ca?"

"_I am Druian. I can save you. Would you like that?"_

I began to cry. I couldn't see. I couldn't feel my magic. I knew for certain that all of my family was dead. I mustered up as many words as I could breathe out.

"Familia…ucisi…nu…vezi."

"_Family…murdered…can't…see."_

I cried and held my arms out. I wanted him to end my suffering.

"Ea va fi mult mai repede, copilul."

"_It will be over soon, child."_

I suddenly felt warm, coppery liquid be dropped to my lips. I felt compelled to lick my lips then I drank more as I felt more oozing from an unknown source.

I barely noticed fangs sinking into my neck; I was too hypnotized by the liquid pouring into my mouth. Everything went black shortly after that.

Druian had been my sire--the one who had changed me. He was the most humane out of the first bloodline of vampires. I remember waking up with an extreme urge to eat, which I soon learned meant an extreme urge to drink blood. He had found me the next night hunched over a man and drinking his blood like an animal. That poor farmer was the first man I had ever killed. I try not to think about whether he had children or not.

Druian had no idea that he had just turned a witch into a vampire. He had just hoped that by turning a female, I would pacify the male vampires and make them better men. Alas. that wasn't exactly how things turned out.

All of this reminiscing has distracted me. I hadn't even realized that it was already dark. The full moon shined over the tomb like a giant spotlight.

I recited a stronger containment spell, which closed the tomb. Having all of those vampires coming out at once would release havoc on this town.

"Lina? Is that really you?"

I couldn't help but smile at the sound of that voice.

"Hi Anna." I turned around and looked at the petite girl. I was really only a couple inches taller.

"Were you in there? I didn't see you…how…?" Anna gaped at me in awe.

Katherine must have lied and said I was in tomb. Go figure.

"I was never in the tomb." I sighed and felt the guilt creep up again.

"Of course our queen wasn't in there." Anna's mother, Pearl, walked towards us with a serene smile on her face.

"Please. I'm not your queen." I tried not to sound amused by the title many referred to me as. "I'm sorry that I couldn't open the tomb, Pearl. A Bennett had to do it since a Bennett sealed it. You have always been a dear friend."

"None of this was your fault, Lina. I do not blame you. I am here now and I can finally be with my daughter. We have a lot of catching up to do." Pearl smiled down at Anna.

Anna kept looking at me, suddenly frowning.

"Why are you back in Mystic Falls then?"

Was I that transparent? Well fuck, everyone knew that I was in love with Damon Salvatore…especially Katherine.

"I need to right some wrongs…I guess you could say…" I looked down at my feet. I already knew what was about to come out of Anna's mouth.

"You're going to see the Salvatore brothers." Anna said matter-of-factly.

I looked up and mustered a soft smile.

"Maybe."

"Damon is raging, Lina." Anna warned. "He really thought Katherine was in there after all this time. Ya know, like _I_ thought you were."

"I'll handle him with care then." I joked.

"Not funny, but I missed you." Anna wrapped her arms around me. "Give him hell. He deserves it."

"Thanks, Anna." I laughed and went to hug Pearl, as well.

"Where are you two staying?" I casually asked as we leisurely strolled out of the woods.

"I'm still checked into a motel. I'm not sure where we should head to next. The only plan was to free my mother." Anna sighed.

"Well, I just bought a house. You're welcome to stay. It's definitely big enough."

"You bought a house?! You're planning to stay awhile." Anna narrowed her eyes.

"You're still as nosy as ever." Pearl laughed and linked arms with Anna.

"I've missed Mystic Falls." I shrugged.

"You never even told them what you were, did you?" Pearl whispered.

"I-I couldn't. Katherine made herself known in such a menacing way and they accepted her. I didn't want to be seen in that light." I said, feeling ashamed.

"They were compelled to love her. It wasn't _real_." Pearl emphasized. "What you and Damon Salvatore had _was_ real."

I felt my eyes welling up with tears.

"She made him forget, Pearl. She made him forget about me. I refused to compel him. I couldn't undo it."

_My biggest regret: Not telling Damon Salvatore that I was a vampire before Katharine interfered. _

I should have protected him.


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Nice long chapter for you all! Thank you to my one reviewer! Haha It's very appreciated! Some smutty goodness is at the end of this chapter, so get reading! ;) I'm extremely detailed, so if that makes you uncomfortable this story might not be for you.

* * *

The morning greeted me with rays of sunshine across my eyelids. I smiled and sat up; I had always been a morning person. The sunlight didn't burn my skin because I wore a ring that protected me. I was a vampire for a whole century before the protection spell finally worked. I remember weeping when I felt the sunshine on my face for the first time in 100 years. I did get a slight sunburn, funnily enough, but I was incredibly pale after all that time in the dark. Only vampires who have a close bond with a witch are able to get a hold on such a ring. Katherine's servant had made her a ring and I'm guessing that's also how Stefan and Damon received theirs.

I took a deep breath and stretched. Today would be the day that I'd stop by the Salvatore's. No more hesitating.

I kicked back my dark purple satin covers and took in my surroundings. I always enjoyed moving to a different place. Many vampires think it's a nuisance to have to do it so often, but I loved it because of the interior decorating. This time I decided on a dark purple and gold color scheme and fancy French furniture for my bedroom. Very classy, indeed.

I glanced in the mirror at my crazy bed head, raven curls. Looks like I've been properly fucked, but unfortunately I haven't got laid in awhile. Just the thought makes me snicker. None of my friends would probably believe me if I said that I hadn't had sex in six months. I guess I'm a little bit of a nympho, but I don't just sleep with anyone. I'd like to think of myself as a high class nympho, thank you very much.

Besides, it has just been me and my nimble fingers lately. Well, and the occasional toy. What can I say? Girls just want to have fun. The 1980s were so embarrassing, weren't they? Besides Madonna and Cyndi Lauper. Don't tell anyone I said that. I'll seriously gut you.

"Hey Lina?" Anna spoke through the door.

"Come in." I said, as I started rummaging through my armoire for something to wear.

"Mind dropping me off at school?" She snickered as if it were out of the ordinary for her to say such a thing, which it obviously was. The girl was pushing 200. I wonder how long it has been since she had gone to school in order to blend in.

"I thought the plan was to just get your mother? How did you register for school so fast?" I smiled with amusement.

"Easy. I hacked into the computer system last night. I'm a newly registered student. I even mocked up a fake file with paperwork." She laughed in triumph and plopped onto my bed. "I'm officially Annabelle Weston from Florida."

It was my turn to laugh.

"Florida?! Very funny. I like the last name though…good and sturdy. And what grade might you be in young lady?"

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Freshman, but that's ok. Jeremy is a freshman and I'm kind of into him. I think I threatened the poor dude, but I can just compel him to forget." She hopped off the bed and snapped her fingers. "So how about that ride? Your car is fuckin' raaaad! Pleeeease?"

"Hold up, Anna. Who's Jeremy and why do you even need a ride? You can get there faster than any car." I went behind my dressing screen to get dressed.

"I wanna appear somewhat normal, ya know? I want the cool big sister that drives me to school. Maybe you should enroll too…you look kind of young to be owning this big of a house on your own." Anna crossed her arms.

"High school has never been my thing. I can just say that I graduated early and inherited a lot of money." I walked out from behind the screen, dressed and ready to go. "C'mon little sis. I've got things to do. You don't want to be late on your first day." I snickered and grabbed my keys.

The drive there really did a number on my patience. I forgot about the morning traffic and Anna oogling over every little thing in my Lexus Hybrid SUV was a little annoying.

"You act like it's a Ferrari or something."

"I looove it! So sleek and shiny! This leather feels so nice on my ass." Anna started wiggling in the seat and squealing.

"Chill out. Is leather an aphrodisiac for you?" I laughed and pulled up to the school.

"Maybe." She smirked and hopped out of the car. "See you after school?"

"Call me if you need me to get you, little sister." I feigned annoyance and she smiled goofily.

"I like this new arrangement, Lina. Thanks for the ride!" She shut the door and sauntered into the school like she owned the place.

_Wow. Go get em, Anna._

Right as I was about to drive off, I saw something that made my blood freeze. It couldn't be _her._

But Stefan Salvatore was walking with her. Maybe it is her…

As they got closer I got a better scent of her. No. She's completely human.

_Then how the fuck is she almost completely identical to Katherine?!_

Ok. I knew the Salvatore's were back in town. I didn't necessarily know why Stefan was back, but now I see. If ya can't have Katherine, might as well go for the fucking look-a-like, right?

My anger began to stir up a random gust of wind, which startled many of the students and sent papers flying. The cars honking behind me were waiting for me to move and snapped me out of it. I whipped out of the parking lot like a criminal on the loose.

_Time to pay Damon a visit. Might as well get it over with. _

I got to the house a lot quicker than I had wanted. My heart was pounding. The thought of Damon Salvatore is the only thing that really kicks it into overdrive.

I felt silly for checking my reflection a gazillion times. I didn't really make an effort to look that nice today. I had my long, raven curls up in a ponytail. I only had a smidgen of makeup on--some black mascara to accent my brown eyes and my favorite pink Dior lipstick coated my overly full lips. My outfit made up for it though. I was wearing a strapless, vintage, and turquoise accented debutante dress. I accessorized with a green pear bracelet, gold loop earrings, and white weaver wedge shoes.

_All right, so maybe I had subconsciously made an effort. So shoot me._

I got out of the car and glanced at the baby blue convertible I parked next to. Since Stefan was at school, I'm assuming the car may most likely belong to Damon.

The house looked a bit dark and gothic for my taste. I almost forgot how most vampires were naturally attracted to everything dark and brooding.

Taking a deep breath, I finally mustered up the courage to ring the doorbell, but the door swung open before I even reached the button.

I tried not to look shocked, but it has been some time since I had seen him in person. I carried a picture of him in my wallet. It was an old and tattered thing; it was taken the day he had left to fight for the Confederacy, so he was in uniform.

The look on Damon's face was slightly crazed. His mouth was shut in a fine line, but his eyes told a completely different story.

"Lina." My name came out as a whisper from his lips.

I felt like flying. He knew_ who_ I was. I hadn't been completely erased from his memories, but what _did_ he remember?

"Damon." I whispered in return, hoping that he would have more to say.

"You were turned too? By whom?" He tilted his head and looked me up and down.

Was he sizing me up?

"I was turned long before you were, Damon. Many centuries." I said as calmly as I could.

He furrowed his eyebrows and leaned against the doorframe. I didn't miss the malice behind his eyes; fury cascaded behind them. The look almost made me shiver. I was extremely disappointed at feeling completely aroused by it.

"So you and Katherine got away then? Funny how you show up right after I found out that she wasn't even in that fucking temple." Damon seethed.

"I left sometime before that…incident at the church…occurred." I looked down at my feet. Damon was the only one who made me feel--dare I say it--completely human. He seems cold and desolate now, but as a human he held so much compassion and loyalty. It ran so deep within him that I knew he still had to have his humanity intact beneath it all. We had shared the same zest for life and I desperately wanted to be with him forever. He wasn't trying to kill me yet, so that had to be a good sign.

"I remember." His eyes seemed to have softened a bit.

"Remember what?" I looked up after making sure my eyes were no longer glossy with tears.

"I remember the last time I saw you. You caught me in bed with Katherine. After that you were never around. I guess that's when you left?"

I was genuinely surprised that he remembered that.

"Yes…" I wasn't sure how much to reveal to him without sounding like a nutcase. I didn't know if he was still mind fucked with his so-called love for Katherine.

"She said that you were jealous and wanted me for yourself." He smirked.

I frowned. I couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was serious.

"You know my name. How do you know me? Were we friends at all?" I felt dumb for asking such questions, but I wasn't sure how compelled he was. How far had Katherine pushed me from his mind?

"Lina. I know I was compelled to love Katherine." His expression was suddenly pained and he stepped forward.

"Wh-what? How? Not that I'm not relieved…I mean I'm not sure if that's the right word…" I stuttered and shook my head in shock.

"I figured it out over some time. I think dying and becoming a vampire wore it off. I had a mixture of different memories. Stefan clarified them for me. For awhile I thought our memories were dreams."

_Our memories_. My heart soared.

"Damon…"

"Come inside, Lina. You must be freezing in that little dress." His voice sounded suggestive and my nipples tightened against the thin fabric.

I walked over the threshold and glanced around at the warm decorative home. It was much more homey inside.

"Why did you not tell me that you were a vampire? Katherine didn't feel the need to hide." Damon poured himself a scotch. "Want a drink?"

"I was going to tell you, but Katherine beat me to it. And yes, I'd love a drink." I sat down in an oversized armchair by the fireplace.

"We were together for sometime, Lina. I asked you to marry me. You couldn't find time to tell me? Not that it matters now, of course." He handed me a drink and sat in the chair across from mine.

"I wanted to tell you, Damon. I was deathly afraid of what your reaction might be. I didn't want to compel you in anyway. I wanted you to love for me for everything I was." A tear ran down my face, but I didn't bother to wipe it away. "Katherine just used you and Stefan."

"I remember what it was like." Damon looked pained again. "I remember what it was like to love you. I would've still married you if you had told me."

I couldn't help the sobs that suddenly took over me. All of these years I kept wondering 'what if' and now I finally I had my answer.

"It's different now, Lina. I'm not that guy anymore." He wasn't looking at me now. A thread on the couch seemed more interesting.

"Then who is sitting here with me? Remembering how it felt to love me?" I sniffled.

"Whatever the fuck I have left I suppose."

"I don't understand. Why do you still want Katherine? You know what you had with her wasn't real. You thought she was in that tomb and you wanted her…" A small breeze blew through the room as my emotions started to shift.

Damon looked around as he felt the breeze go through. His eyes narrowed at me.

"You think that just because you're my long lost love I'm gonna tell you the details of my master plan?"

I purposely sent a bigger gust of wind towards him, which made him and the chair fly back and hit the floor.

"Fine. You want to do this the hard way?" I felt my eyes and face transform into the creature I really was. I bared my fangs and hovered over his surprised face.

"How the fuck did you--"

"Now why would I tell you my secrets, Mr. Master Plan?"

"I've gotta say…seeing you like this…I never imagined innocent little Lina as a glorified vampire vixen. And at this position…me laying on the ground and all…I can see your perfect tits heaving up and dow--" Before he could finish I kicked him, making him fly across the room.

He quickly stood up and revealed his vamped out face.

"Ouch, honey. Play gentle." He suddenly had me pinned up against the wall. "Mmm your body is perfect…"

"This isn't the time for games, Damon. It has been 145 years for god's sakes! Can't we just--"

"Shut up and fuck already? Why certainly." He took the elastic band out of my hair and shook my curls free. "Much better. I love your wild hair. You still look fucking amazing. Dare I ask your age?"

"Damon!" I couldn't believe how immature a vampire almost a millennium old and a vampire over a century old could be.

"Lina." His hands started running down the sides of my body. "You must remember how we couldn't get enough of each other. Mmhmm…that one time in the open cornfield comes to mind first. It was the first time I ever saw a woman squirt. One of my rather…heightened human memories."

I gasped as his tongue grazed my bottom lip.

"Bold choice of words. The Damon Salvatore I knew was quite the gentleman."

"145 years does a toll on a man, sweetheart." He smiled a toothy grin. "You almost look younger to me. You can't be that much older with that sweet face. "

"Har har, Damon. Har har. I'm not as sweet as you think I am. Trust me."

His eyes lit up.

"Why don't you prove it then? I do love a challenge." His lips grazed mine suggestively and my body responded without a second thought.

I stood on my tiptoes, putting my hands in his hair and pulling his mouth to mine.

The kiss was long and slow, as if we were making up for lost time. My tongue tried to draw his further in, and his hands slid over my back, down to the curve of my ass. I moaned into his mouth.

I knew this was wrong. He's changed. He's not completely the man I used to know, but a part of him is still inside. I could feel it in the way he kissed me. The way he took his time to _really_ kiss me. A part of him missed me as much as I missed him.

I was probably going to end up hurt if we fucked right here and now, but I _needed_ him. I _needed_ to feel him inside me again.

When we finally parted the kiss, we stared at each other for some time. I searched his eyes for my Damon. I couldn't help but smile. I could see him looking back at me, whether he believed it to be so or not.

He slowly pulled my dressed down while he was still looking at me with a lustful stare. I felt the dress pool at my feet.

Damon clucked his tongue.

"No bra, Ms. Balan? No_ panties_ either? So naughty under such an innocent dress." He said huskily.

I grinned at the usage of my last name.

"Told you…not as sweet as you think I am." I smirked and cupped my full C-cup breasts. My large areolas were soft and sensitive under my fingertips. My nipples immediately stood at attentions. I couldn't help but pinch them, sending a shock of pleasure to my clit.

_The nympho has come out to play. If anyone heard my jokes out loud I would never get laid._

"All that time you were a vampire and you never vamped out during sex. How?" He tilted his head curiously, although completely transfixed by what I was doing to my breasts.

"I'm good at concealing what is meant to be concealed. Now why don't you ask questions later. You started this and now you're gonna finish it." I said, baring my fangs.

"Actually, Lina, you kissed me first. But I agree…questions later." Damon reached his arms down and locked them behind my ass, lifting me up until my breasts were pressed against his face. He sucked at them, first one, then the other, rolling his tongue around the thick buds.

"Mmm…" I wrapped my legs around him and gripped his shoulders. "You are far too overdressed."

Before he could respond I had ripped the shirt right off his back. I could feel the vibration of his laugh against my nipple.

"Bad girl…" He sounded amused and sat me down on the couch face the fireplace. "I'll have to punish you for that." He threatened as he slowly took of his pants.

"No boxers or underwear?" I grinned.

"I never said anything about _me_ being innocent." He knelt down before me a parted my pussy lips with his fingers.

I licked my lips in anticipation. I was soaking wet.

"True. Maybe if you put a couple of fingers in me that will be a good punishment."

"You think so? Damon began to slide two fingers in and out of pussy. It made a deliciously sloppy wet sound that turned me on even more. I looked down and could see his cock swelling even more before my eyes.

"Mm fuck…more…please Damon…" I moaned and pinched my nipples.

He added another finger and sucked my clit into his mouth, making me gasp in pleasure. He sucked, flicked, and circled his tongue around my clit--all while finger fucking me and rubbing against my G-spot. My clit was so sensitive and engorged. I knew I was about cum. He was going to make me squirt. Damon knew exactly what he was doing to me.

I screamed and screamed as wave after wave of multi-orgasms took over my body. I could feel my juices shooting out me. Damon had removed his fingers and began lapping at me like his life depended on it.

"So fucking delicious, baby. Just how I remembered." He planted kisses on my clit, making me shiver. I hadn't come like that in so long.

"Mm best punishment, ever." I smiled with my eyes shut. I was still basking in the afterglow.

"I _need_ to fuck you now, Lina." The desperation in his voice made me open my eyes. He was already hovering over me. I could feel the head of his cock at my entrance.

"I need you too, Damon." I practically whispered, although when I said it there was a double meaning behind it.

He slowly pushed all the way inside me, stretching my pussy with his thick, hard length. Damon was by far the most endowed man I had ever had the pleasure of fucking.

"So tiiight…how long has it been since a cock has been inside you, Lina?"

"Too long since a cock _this_ good has been inside me." I squeezed my pussy around his cock, eliciting a moan from him.

"Good answer." While still inside me, he positioned us so that I was lying on couch. He squeezed my hips and began to fuck me hard. The wet sound and the slapping of our skin had me on the brink of insanity again.

"FUCK YES!" I threw my head back and began thrusting my hips a little to meet his thrusts.

"So so wet for me. You're such a little whore. You're not innocent at all, Ms. Balan." He pulled out of me and sat up. "C'mere and get on top of me."

I knew my face was completely vamped out before him. I no longer had to hide that aspect of myself from him.

Before getting on top of him, I just had to taste him. I bent my head down and sucked his cock all the way into the back of my throat. My mouth made a popping sound when I released it. I saw his eyes roll back and grinned and victory. He then picked me up with vampire speed and slid my pussy all the way down his cock. I felt his balls at my ass cheeks.

"You've been a very bad girl. Ride my cock." His red eyes and fangs completely turned me on. He looked at me like he was literally going to eat me.

I slid up and down his cock, swallowing his length again and again.

"Like this?" I was grinding down on him now--vigorously moving my hips at a vampire speed.

"SHIT! I'M NOT GOING TO LAST MUCH LONGER IF YOU DO THAT!" Despite his words he grabbed my hips and slammed me down onto his cock even harder.

I was already coming again as he took complete control of slamming me down onto him. Somehow he had latched his lips onto one of my nipples and sucked hard as he finally shot his load inside of me.

I lay limp and exhausted against him. Well, as exhausted as a _vampire_ could get. I was mostly emotionally exhausted. After all this time I just wanted to be in his arms again. Maybe he just wanted to fuck, but I felt so much more.

_I wanted him to love me again._

_

* * *

_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Links of what Lina's outfit and accessories look like are up on my profile if any of you are interested. :)


End file.
